1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sleeping bag on rollers which converts into a backpack. The device also relates to a fabric holding device which converts into a towel and a backpack and holder which also converts into a comforter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, sleeping bags and backpacks are well known in the art; however they all have certain problems which are addressed by the present invention.
Historically, from the time a child is out of the crib and into his or her own bed, the sleeping bag comes in handy. From the ages of 5 to 11, children enjoy “sleepovers”, either having their friends over to spend the night or going to a friend's to spend the night at their house. However, beds are limited in the respective homes and almost in every case, the guest requires a sleeping bag. Most sleeping bags for children are cumbersome, heavy, difficult to roll up and put back into its separate round holder and it becomes a mess which only the parents can fix. In addition, these traditional sleeping bags usually are made out of the outdoor fabric and can be too hot for sleeping inside the house of their friend. Traditional sleeping bags also do not traditionally have additional pockets or compartments in which to hold items such as pajamas, toys, toothbrushes and the like, so the child would also have to carry a bag or suitcase. Since traditional sleeping bags for children do not have straps or wheels to convert a carrying sleeping bag into a backpack style sleeping bag to carry either on the back or shoulder, or to be used as a pulley on wheels to roll, both of the child's hands will be full trying to carry their bag or suitcase as well as the sleeping bag. As a result, the bags are too heavy and cumbersome for the child to carry and the parent usually has to help carry the bags and accessory items to the place of the sleepover. Therefore, there is a need for a sleeping bag on rollers which converts to a backpack.
In addition, when the sleeping bag is returned home, it is usually a mess and not folded back properly because it is too difficult for the child to roll it up tight enough. The parents then have to carry it into the car and then into the home—otherwise the child will usually just drag it on the floor/ground and it will rip. Some sleeping bags for children have no carrying case at all and the children drag the entire bag along the floor. When it is time to wash the sleeping bag since they are usually made out of outdoor type fabric, they are difficult to put in the washing machine and can, in fact, cause damage to the washing machine. As far as storage is concerned, it is cumbersome and bulky and usually takes up an enormous amount of space on the closet shelf.
The following prior art references are found to be relevant.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 33,385 issued to Frodsham & Levett on Oct. 1, 1861 for “Accouterments” (hereafter the “Frodsham & Levett Patent”)
2. U.S. Pat. No. 730,877 issued to Clapham on Jun. 16, 1903 for “Combined Blanket Roll, Field Mattress, and Clothing Bag” (hereafter the “Clapham Patent”);
3. U.S. Pat. No. 1,102,200 issued to Miller on Jun. 30, 1914 for “Camp Pack” (hereafter the “Miller Patent”);
4. U.S. Pat. No. 2,133,717 issued to Robes on Oct. 18, 1938 for “Sleeping Pack” (hereafter the “Robes Patent”);
5. U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,734 issued to Carrez on Apr. 20, 1965 for “Bedding Article” (hereafter the “Carrez Patent”);
6. U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,575 issued to McCarthy on Dec. 16, 1969 for “Multipurpose Fabric” (hereafter the “McCarthy Patent”);
7. U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,734 issued to Mills on Oct. 4, 1988 for “Convertible Sleeping Bag And Stuffed Toy” (hereafter the “Mills Patent”);
8. U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,308 issued to Buhot on Sep. 13, 1994 for “Bag With Storage Pocket Which Converts Into A Beach Towel” (hereafter the “Buhot Patent”);
9. U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,110 issued to Sullivan on Apr. 8, 1997 for “Combination Beach Towel And Tote Bag With Backpack” (hereafter the “Sullivan Patent”);
10. U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,529 issued to Fritz on Mar. 24, 1998 for “Combination Beach Mat And Carrying Device” (hereafter the “Fritz Patent”);
11. U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,219 issued to Kraft on Jul. 28, 1998 for “Combination Knapsack” (hereafter the “Kraft Patent”);
12. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 401,736 issued to Shaw on Dec. 1, 1998 for “Bed Roll For Children” (hereafter the “Shaw Patent”);
13. U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,831 issued to Rudolph on May 16, 2000 for “Coat-Sleeping Bag/Backpack Combination Garment And Camping equipment Named “Coatbag” ” (hereafter the “Rudolph Patent”);
14. U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,188 issued to Perez-Mesa on Aug. 22, 2000 for “Nap-Sac Carrying Pouch And Child Sleeping System” (hereafter the “Perez-Mesa Patent”);
15. U.S. Pat. No. U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,380 B1 issued to Grounds on Feb. 12, 2001 for “Combination Sleeping Pad And Backpack” (hereafter the “Grounds Patent”);
16. PCT Application No. WO 93/04610 (hereafter the “Girardet PCT Application”).
17. PCT Application No. WO 99/60884 (hereafter the “Steenblock PCT Application”).
The Frodsham & Levett Patent is a combination knapsack and bed but in this case, the knapsack and bed are sewn together and retained by members by which it can be carried on the back.
The Clapham Patent discloses a combined blanket roll, field mattress and clothing bag. In this case, the blanket roll is designed to be rolled up around a blanket so that when it is rolled, it may be doubled and slung over the shoulder.
The Miller Patent discloses a blanket or covering which may be used as a pack sack and may be combined with a sleeping mattress to form a close sleeping envelope over a person. It also carries shoulder straps by which the folded blanket can be carried.
The Robes Patent discloses a sleeping bag which can be folded on itself and tied together so that the contents can be retained within the bag and to which there is also attached a member by which a structure can be attached to the back of the bag through which straps can be attached so that the straps can be used to carry the sleeping bag on a person's back.
The Carrez Patent discloses a bedding article that can be used as a sleeping bag, where the bag is formed from two sheets assembled together, as well as a quilted member which is provided for warmth.
The McCarthy Patent discloses a multipurpose fabric which can be used as a sleeping bag, raincoat, hammock etc. and which has straps thereon so that when folded together, it can be carried as a backpack.
The Mills Patent discloses the concept of having a backpack with one edge or sewn onto the carrying case so that the carrying case can be folded inside out for the backpack to function as a sleeping bag or other sleeping article and then when it is reversed and turned inside out, it can be carried as a backpack or alternatively, can simply function as a toy.
The Buhot Patent discloses a bag with a storage pocket which converts into a beach towel.
The Sullivan Patent is a combination beach towel and tote bag with backpack. In this case, however, the bag is sewn to the upper corner of the towel along one face and can fold inside out and is closed by rope fasteners which extend through a folded over channel in the bag.
The Fritz Patent is a combination beach mat and carrying device. This device rolls up into a duffel bag type structure.
The Kraft Patent discloses a combination knapsack including a mat permanently attached to one of the walls of a main storage compartment and a flap permanently attached to another of the walls of the main storage compartment.
The Shaw Patent discloses a bed roll for children.
The Rudolph Patent discloses a sleeping bag and backpack combination designed to carry accessories that may be needed by a user. It is a coat bag which is a convertible, combination garment/equipment for camping and recreational use during winter activities. The coat bag transforms from a coat and backpack into a sleeping bag. The resulting one-piece unit is also designed to accommodate accessories.
The Perez-Mesa Patent discloses the concept of having a carrying pouch which can retain a sleeping blanket which can be folded therein and which sleeping blanket is attached along three edges. The concept is to have the pouch carrying the entire sleeping blanket and then when in use, the pouch is laid on the ground and the sleeping blanking is unfolded from the pouch.
The Grounds Patent is a combination sleeping pad and backpack.
The Girardet PCT Application is for a backpack convertible into a camp bed. The backpack includes a non-rigid compartment surrounded by another non-rigid removable compartment. The compartment is fixed by means of straps to a transformable frame.
The Steenblock PCT Application discloses a towel which can be transformed into a beach bag.